Along with the development of mobile Internet technologies and widespread intelligent electronic devices, users can use a variety of Internet technology-based application programs (e.g. various cell phone applications, cell phone games, etc.) on electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, and handheld computers, greatly enriching the user experience. Here, by periodically and promptly pushing messages that might be of interest to a user or are desired to be promoted to electronic devices for display to the user, the use experience of the user can be further improved and the stickiness of a user to an application program is enhanced.
However, most of the past message pushing technologies perform message pushing by predicting a user's behaviors through the user's historical behavior data and clustering target pushing objects. As a result, the range of message pushing objects is too broad, as there are usually errors in prediction of pushing objects. Moreover, it is impossible to push messages for actual application scenarios of a pushing object, the timing of message pushing is often inappropriate, and the message display efficiency is low.
Therefore, the inventor believes that it is necessary to address the above problems in the prior art.